The Silver Arrow
by ShinobiStar
Summary: Ishida/OC. Hikari has always been able to see ghosts. One day, Ishida, an anti-social boy at her school, saves her from a hollow attack. How does she feel about this? Will they soon develop feelings for each other? R&R please! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I know, I have 5 other stories going on right now. What the heck am I doing writing another one?**

Name: Hikari (I haven't decided on a last name yet. ;)

Age: 16

Appearance: Silver haired girl with stoic blue eyes.

Personality: Usually curt and abrupt. She doesn't enjoy talking to strangers or people she doesn't know. However, to close friends, she is optimistic and talkative.

Prologue

_Hikari's POV_

Something was off. In the dark streets of Kurakara Town, something was stirring. A large, devilish monster began to awaken as he groaned, a noise that shook the walls.

The few passing people turned and looked around, but seeing nothing, they continued walking as nothing happened.

But not me. My name is Hikari. I've been able to see and even talk to ghosts ever since I was little.

The monster groaned again and stood up to its full height. He had a white mask and a hole where his heart should have been.

This was the third one this week. For the first two ones, I had managed to outrun them, and some strange people would show up and kill them.

But this one… It was bigger, more powerful, and definitely faster. To top all that off, it was in the dead of night, with hardly anyone around.

I began to back away from the noise, dropping my groceries as I did so. The less weight I carried, the better. Rubbing the charm bracelet my mother had given me before she passed away made me feel slightly better, as she had once told me that it was her blessing to keep me safe.

I felt the floor shake slightly and I assumed it was awake now and ready to go and murder some people. How… exciting.

Turning around, I began to run from the devil at an uneven pace, fear nearly choking me. _'Stay calm, stay calm… Damn it, Hikari! Don't panic!'_

Even as I repeated those words in my head, I could feel it's presence get closer.

'_Faster! I have to run faster, and get the hell out of here!'_

I turned at an intersection, feeling stares of the few people out at night. To them, it seemed as if I was running away from nothing. Lucky them, they couldn't see the monster.

Then, I did the clumsiest, most impossible thing.

I tripped on nothing at all.

Time seemed to slow as I hit the floor, landing with a most un-satisfying **thunk**. Why did I have to be so clumsy on my feet?

I looked up to see the devil smiling cruelly over me. "Little girl, you are done for!" He laughed maniacally and I cowered away. He smirked at my actions. "I will eat a feast tonight! Your spiritual pressure is larger than most humans. Hehe, say goodbye!"

He lunged in, and I closed my eyes and waited for my death to come.

And waited.

…~*=+=*~…

Why wasn't I dead yet? Or perhaps I was? I let myself peek out, but the next second my eyes flew open.

The monster was dead.

Studying closer, I saw a small blue arrow notched in his eye. Then he turned to dust, blowing away in the night breeze as if nothing happened.

"Here." Someone was offering his hand to me. I looked up to see none other than Ishida, the most nerdy and anti-social boy in my class.

I didn't take it as I propped myself up, staring intently at him. "Ishida?"

He didn't say anything, bringing his hand back. His eyebrow furrowed as he looked at me more carefully. "Hikari?"

"How did you kill it?" I needed to know.

Ishida didn't reply, giving me a strange look. "Have you ever seen any more hollows or is this the first one?"

So the monster was called a hollow. "No. I've seen 2 others this week, and plenty more before."

He nodded before turning around abruptly and walking away in the other direction.

"…Thanks." I muttered under my breath, walking home.

…~*=+=*~…

"You're welcome." Uryu said, too far away for me to hear.

…~*=+=*~…

_Uryu's POV_

I turned away swiftly, analyzing what just happened. Her spiritual pressure… It was strange. Just like that Kurosaki boy. As if she couldn't control it.

It was pretty big for a mere human I had to admit. But not nearly good as a quincy or soul reaper.

Still that was something. To be able to see a hollow for one, but to survive so many of them without any powers was another.

Something was off about that Hikari girl.

…~*=+=*~…

_Hikari's POV_

Finally arriving at the gloomy dark apartment I lived in, I allowed myself to process what happened.

… Ishida still hadn't answered my question. How _did_ he kill that hollow? What exactly is a hollow? Why was it after me? Why could only I see it while others couldn't?

The many questions burned in my head as I opened the door to my apartment.

My parents were most likely already asleep, making my job to sneaking in my room like nothing happened easier.

Tomorrow was Monday. I guess tomorrow I could thank Ishida for saving me. Then I could bomb him with questions.

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to drift into a deep sleep.

**I'm really sorry for how short it was! I swear, I'll make it longer next time! (: So how was it? Please review!**

**:D**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm alive again! :)**

**I just reread this story (along with all my Naruto fanfics) and realize how horribly I've written it... So I'm rewriting it on my new account, xNinja ^^;**

**Sorry for being dead on my other stories... :P I'll eventually rewrite them on xNinja too.**

**Yeah, I know it's kind of stupid to make a new account. But it's been so long since I've been on fanfiction and I kind of want a new start :)**

**.**

**Anyways, my old stories will still be up for anyone who still wants to read them. But hopefully newer versions will soon be uploaded :D**

**.**

**Feel free to send a PM to xNinja any time with questions!**

**Thank you for bearing with me for such an incredibly long time... I love everyone who ever reviewed or supported me. :3 I will always remember you guys... :)**

**~ ShinobiStar / xNinja**

**August 7th, 7:32 AM.**


End file.
